


Panic attack

by Melime



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Penelope has a panic attack, Jill is there to help.





	Panic attack

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Ataque de pânico](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827060) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #032 - hurt/comfort.

It was the worst attack Penelope had in months, and just when she thought she was finally getting better. Everything was too _bright_ and too _loud_ and she couldn’t even _think_. She heard Jill’s voice, trying to be soothing, but she couldn’t even hear what the other was saying, and then she was being moved, away from the lights and the noises and everything. Jill understood what that was like, she had been there many times before, and she knew how to help Penelope find her way back. Little by little, the panic subsided, crisis averted, at least for now.


End file.
